fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalanche
Avalanche '''is A Superior Element that cost 1225 Diamonds to be Unlock and it's creates Mutiple stuns '''Avalanche '''is the Powerful Element that crashs player with a full out and pushing them back Statistics * Damage - High * Speed - Extremely Slow * Defence - High Spells Multi Dust ''"User casts Mutiple dusts that from the ground and surface then it hits the player that cause the blindness and low damage"'' * It's a Multi Projectile Spell * '''Multi Dust '''is a Multi Projectile Spell that which the user puts his hands in the ground and holds it then breaks the ground to grab it the big rock and then the caster blows it out into a lot of dust bullets near the player to deal 450 damage (5 Damage per bullet) * '''Note: The Dust Bullets are really small to see that is like a atom but dust makes clouds that will more easily to look * This Spell Consumes 400 Mana, and had a 5 second cooldown Rock Slide and Big Broken Rock "User crashes the grounds and shoots 2 types projectiles into the surface to deal differnt damage and effect" * It's a Projectile Spell * Rock Slide '''is a 1st Type projectile Spell that which the user fires a rock silde that will hit the player and pulling him out like the water tumble that deals like 400 Damage of the big one and the mutiple smalls are 35 Damage. '''Big Broken Rock '''is a 2nd Typed that which the user fires a big rock that will slide to the ground like '''Rock Slide '''does and then it hits the player and the rock gets smaller and Mutiple blasts of breaking into peices and damaging over time that deals like 300 (1st Blast), 250 (2nd Blast), 100 (3rd Blast) 12 (4th-7th blast) * '''Note: '''This like holobeam but differnent it's stun them like a rolling up * This Spell Consumes 290 Mana, had a 9 second cooldown, and requires 1250 Shards to unlock Snow Naval ''"User covers himself of snow then the user burst threw the ice and blasting nearby players in the radius'' * It's a Shielding Spell * '''Snow Naval '''is a Shielding Spell that which the user covers himself with ice and snow that will lower the damage to other players attacks and the snow turns into a very hard ice called permafrost and then the caster breaks threy the permafrost shield and bursting of ice and snow into nearby players that deals like 250 Damage and ice and snow leftovers are 12-15 Damage * '''Note: '''This is like Crystal Armament that burst and breaks * This Spell Consumes 450 Mana, had a 9 second cooldown, and requires 1500 shards to unlock Mud Slide ''"User release a moist clouds that rains the ground and mud spreads every area that will make the user travel into a new location"'' * It's a Traveling Spell * '''Mud Slide '''is a Traveling Spell that which the user casts a moist air to form clouds that will rain in the surface to create mud slide that will slide down the user and hits the players. It will slide the other players as well but deal damage of Per 50 Damage * '''Note: '''This is Like Water Tumble but more Further * This Spell Consumes 400 Mana, had a 5 second cooldown, and requires 1708 Shards to unlock Avalanche (Ultimate) ''"User creates Mutiple earthquakes into the surface and burst of magma into the air then the rock slides hit to the surface and sliding players in another areas" ' * Its a Ultimate Spell * '''Avalanche '''is a Ultimate Spell that which the user spawns Mutiple earthquakes in Mutiple areas that will stun them with little damage of Per 7 Damage and Big earthquake spawned that will create a rock and mud slide together with magma that will slide in the map and then it will disappear and cracks into the surface and deals about 690 and 7x10 Damage * '''Note: '''This is like Order Break but slides down instead of a knockout * This Spell Consumes 500 Man, had a 101 second cooldown, and requires 2000 Shards to unlock